


Freckles

by Antheas_Blackberry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Freckles, Greg is tender, M/M, Mycroft's Freckles, Sex, Soft Smut Sunday, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: Just a very short piece for Soft Smut Sunday.Greg really likes Mycroft's freckles.





	Freckles

Soft, gentle touches along the inside of his milky white thigh. Dotted with freckles on the quadricep they were less prevalent here; only a faint few were visible. Greg wondered, tracing patterns, if he had enough time left on this earth to count all of Mycroft’s freckles.

He tried once, to count the ones on Myc’s shoulders; but the tiny, hitching breaths his lover made as the freckles were traced with fingers and tongue were a distraction, and he kept losing count.

Mycroft was making the same sounds now; muted, diminutive intakes of breath. Greg added his tongue and the sounds increased in volume and tempo.

Encouraged, Greg grinned and continued the fleeting, teasing touches and licks until he reached Mycroft’s groin. He smoothly swallowed him down and Mycroft gasped loudly at the sensation and nearly launched off the bed.

The teasing touches had aroused Mycroft considerably, and it did not take long for him to orgasm. He came with a shout, followed by a long, drawn out moan.

Greg licked Mycroft clean with tenderness, careful not to overstimulate. He then butterfly kissed his way up Mycroft’s tranquil body, until he was kissing the man proper.

Once the kiss was broken, Mycroft gave him an easy grin, blissed out from his orgasm. Greg smiled back fondly.

“One day I’ll count all your freckles,” he said, settling himself beside Mycroft.

“Will you indeed?” Mycroft’s voice was sleepy and relaxed, and he pulled Greg to him in an embrace before he fell into a satisfied slumber.

Greg watched Mycroft sleep for a moment, and then began to count the freckles on Mycroft’s forearm. “One, two. . . .“


End file.
